Fraternization
by Sola Dosis Facit Venenum
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) -Yo amo a Eren-Mikasa insistió,jadeando mientras la cálida lengua de Rivaille se deslizaba por su piel.-Amas a Eren-el acordó,su voz como seda áspera.-Pero me deseas a mí. Eren sorprende a Mikasa y a Rivaille en una posición comprometedora,y no está feliz.LeviMika enMika.LeviEren RivaEren Riren.Eventual LeviMikaEren RivaMikaEren.Rated M por threesome y smut.


_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Notas de autora: Entonces, recibí un montón de pedidos para escribir LeviMika. Pero ErenMika es mi OTP. Y también empezó a gustarme el LeviEren o Riren como le llaman…entonces…si…júzguenme todo lo que quieran, ahora los shipeo a todos, aunque ErenMika todavía es mi pareja favorita. Entonces, decidí sólo escribirlos a los tres. En un fic. Sep. OT3. Y un poco de ellos individualmente._

_Esto tendrá alrededor de cinco capítulos, mayormente smut con unas pocas dosis de angst/fluff/desenvolvimiento de los personajes. Los capítulos serán mucho más cortos que mis capítulos usuales. Es sólo un proyecto paralelo para mantenerme ocupada mientras _Losing Control _pasa por sus etapas beta, y para mantener mi mente fuera de esa historia porque me está consumiendo._

_No me pregunten cuándo pasa esto ni cómo hace sentido con el canon, porque no lo hace._

_También, no como en mis otros fics, he decidido llamarlo Rivaille en vez de Levi. Si la gente prefiere que lo cambie, déjenme saber._

_Notas de traductora: Sip, bueno. Descubrí el trabajo de _Levi Ackerman_ hace algún tiempo y desde entonces he estado con el mantra de "Tradúcelo, tradúcelo, tradúcelo", y cuando, a principio de año, me armé de valor y le escribí para pedirle permiso de traducir sus fics, y me respondió de una manera tan dulce y amable… Al fin, al fin me hice tiempo para acabar mi trabajo y aquí está. Espero que sientan lo mismo que yo sentí cuando lo leí por primera vez._

_**Advertencia: Rated M por sMut. Contiene: LeviMika, ErenMika y LeviEren. Y también LeviMikaEren, RivaErenMika, RivaMikaEren, LeviErenMika o como sea que quieran llamarle.**_

_**Pero sí, eventualmente habrá un threesome Levi x Mikasa x Eren. Aunque este capítulo es sólo LeviMika, con menciones de una parte de MikaEren.**_

**Fraternization.**

_**Fraternización.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Atrapados.**_

Mikasa no sabía con exactitud cuándo había comenzado, ni cómo se había tornado de esa manera.

Estaba enamorada de Eren, después de todo. Ella respiraba, peleaba, vivía por el chico.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, presionada contra un árbol, el aliento del Cabo Rivaille cálido en su oreja.

Su cabello cosquilleaba en su frente, dos dedos enganchándose en su cinturón. Tiró de ella para que su pecho cubierto se rozara contra el suyo.

-Déjalo,- murmuró Rivaille, encontrando sus muñecas.

Ella luchó contra él, pero él se separó. Era fuerte, aterradoramente fuerte. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de frenarla antes. Cada vez que se metía en pleitos con Eren, ella siempre lo sacaba de ellos. Y sin embargo, Rivaille la retuvo ahí sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mikasa lo odiaba por eso.

Y odiaba el hecho de que todo eso- su fuerza, su mirada desdeñosa mientras la sujetaba debajo de él, su ronca y condescendiente voz , la manera en que era capaz de dominarla y ridiculizarla y encontrar defectos en ella en un sentido que ningún otro soldado podría- la calentaba ridículamente.

-Maldito chibi,- Mikasa le escupió- Déjame.

Sus ojos se encontraron, brillando furiosamente. Era su feroz mirada asesina. Los ojos de Rivaille estaban entreabiertos, aburridos. Era como si no tuviera ningún efecto sobre él.

El dedo de Rivaille patinó sobre la piel de su muñeca, dejando un rastro ardiente. Trazó su brazo, sus tensos músculos, todo el camino hasta su hombro.

Era sólo un dedo, apenas estaba tocándola- y a pesar de todo, Mikasa sólo quería, realmente, _quería_ que él-

-A Eren no le importará,- habló lentamente Rivaille.- Si es lo que te está preocupando.

-Yo- ¡Yo amo a Eren!- le gruño Mikasa.

-Pero me deseas a mí.

Sonó tan confiado, tan seguro de sí mismo, que Mikasa sólo quería golpearlo en la cara.

Pero no podía.

En cambio, lo dejó deslizar una rodilla entre sus piernas, sus manos asiendo su cintura. Mikasa sintió como comenzaba a mojarse mientras sus pulgares trazaban círculos en su cadera, lentamente, débilmente.

-Nunca podría desearte,- soltó, mientras él la frotaba a través de sus pantalones blancos.

-Pero ya estás mojada,- afirmó Rivaille.- Y apenas y te he tocado.

Mikasa no tenía nada que decir ante ello, ninguna réplica mordaz.

Era cierto.

Mikasa amaba a Eren con todo su corazón, y a veces, cuando la miraba cariñosamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes, o la dejaba tomar su mano- sentía su estómago revolotear.

Pero era tan- _difícil_, el amar a Eren. Tan emocionalmente agotador. Él estaba enfocado en sus propias ambiciones, y siempre se quejaba sobre cómo ella lo sofocaba con su atención.

Y aunque ella sí lo amaba, siempre estaba ocupada protegiéndolo, cuidándolo.

Había una cierta emoción al estar con un hombre que no necesitaba su protección, un hombre que era más fuerte que ella. Un hombre más experimentado que ella, que podría introducirse bajo su piel, y probablemente matarla, si así lo quisiera.

Mikasa siempre había sido increíblemente fuerte, sobrepasando a todos los demás. Y ahora, el Cabo Rivaille la había sobrepasado a ella.

Y más que nada, ella era inexperta. Nunca había experimentado el toque de un hombre. Todo lo que había experimentado era el vacío emocional de amar a Eren, y de recibir nada a cambio. Sabía que Eren vendría a ella eventualmente. Pero hasta entonces, por mucho que tratara de encontrarlo, era frustrante, vaciador.

Y Rivaille lo sabía.

Mikasa jadeó, mientras su cálida lengua delineaba su oreja. Él mordió su piel, sus manos deslizándose al interior de su muslo.

-Heichou-

Salió como un gemido, aunque ella no pretendió que fuera así.

-Deja de negarlo, Mikasa.

Su voz era baja, ronca, y envió escalofríos por toda su espina. Sus labios se movieron a su cuello, a la vez que sus manos separaron sus piernas.

-Pude que estés enamorada de Eren, pero estás mojada para mí. Probablemente prefieras besarlo a él que besarme a mí, pero es mi polla la que quieres metida dentro de ti, no la suya.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se pusieron rojas, aunque sus palabras maleducadas la calentaron más que nada.

Rivaille la levantó, rozando con sus dedos su trasero, y la sostuvo. Él estaba duro también, y ella le dio una gran satisfacción.

Mikasa envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, clavando sus talones en su espalda para acercarlo más a ella.

-Esto no significa que te deje de despreciar.

Rivaille sonrió burlonamente junto a su cuello, divertido por cuán mordaz había sonado su voz.

-Dime eso de nuevo cuando te esté cogiendo esta noche.

Rivaille la embistió, y pudo sentirlo a través de la tela de sus pantalones, y estaba mojada, y era una fricción asombrosa.

Mikasa dejó salir un gemido, y Rivaille mordió su cuello, antes de llevar sus labios cerca a los de ella, suspendido a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Él desabrochó los botones de su camisa blanca con dedos perezosos- el hecho de esos mismos dedos mismos dedos fueran los dedos de un asesino, dedos que manejaban espadas que mataron a cientos, no, miles de Titanes sólo sirvió para calentarla más- y sus manos viajaron a través de su estómago, sus abdominales, hasta su pecho.

Desabrochó su sujetador con un giro de su dedo para darse un mejor acceso.

-_Heichou-_ ella gimió, cuando sus manos la acariciaron, pero él la calló estrellando sus labios contra los de ella.

Era el primer beso de Mikasa, y no era Eren. Ella siempre quiso que fuera Eren.

Pero los labios de Rivaille eran ásperos y demandantes- justo como él- y sus dientes rasparon su labio inferior.

Y estaba tocándola de un modo tan delicioso que Mikasa se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

-Eres mía esta noche- él susurró en su boca- Voy a cogerte tan duro que no serás capaz de usar tu equipo de maniobras tridimensionales por días sin el dolor, sin recordar.

Mikasa sintió que todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, su baja, áspera voz.

-Heichou-

-Llámame Rivaille.

Él mordió su labio inferior, sacando sangre, y Mikasa tiró de su sedoso cabello negro, sus uñas clavándose en el cuero cabelludo.

-Rivaille.

Le gustó la manera en que rodaba en su lengua.

Las manos de Rivaille fueron a sus pantalones, abriendo el botón.

-¿Qué estás-?

\- Es sólo una probada de lo que obtendrás esta noche,- él le dijo, introduciendo una mano en ella.

Mikasa gritó fuerte entonces, mientras él la frotaba con sus dedos.

-Estás más mojada de lo que pensé. No vas a durar mucho así.

Sonó tan condescendiente, y en medio del placer, Mikasa sintió una oleada de iiritación.

_Ya verá._

Eventualmente se convirtió en un hábito.

El Capitán la trataba neutralmente en público, manteniendo una fría y calmada disposición. Pero algunas veces, él podría tomar su bufanda en un corredor vacío y tirar de ella para un beso.

Algunas veces podría convocarla a su oficina, y ahí es cuando las cosas podrían ponerse más serias.

Siempre era el mismo- guasón, condescendiente, paternalista- y con experiencia, ella gradualmente fue aprendiendo a mantener el control de su expresión, de su voz.

Ya no se entregaba a él tan fácilmente. Había algo emocionante sobre ello, cada vez que tenían sexo.

Por supuesto, el sexo era fantástico. Ambos eran ridículamente atléticos, con un montón de resistencia, y usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales realmente tonificaba los músculos.

Pero siempre era lo que conducía al sexo lo que la excitaba más. Era como un juego- viendo quién se entregaría primero, viendo quién estaba más afectado por el otro.

Ellos siempre luchaban por dominancia dependiendo de quién encabezara. Mikasa descubrió que podía encabezar una de cada cuatro veces, pero un parte de ella se preguntaba si era porque ella realmente podía sobrepasarlo, o porque él la dejaba.

-Me gusta cuando me montas,- él le dijo una vez, con sus manos patinando sobre su trasero.

Ella lo había montado duro esa noche, tan duro que hasta él estaba jadeando y maldiciendo al final de ello.

-Joder, Mikasa. Joder. Eres jodidamente buena. Haz eso de nuevo-

No había ninguna emoción involucrada, o al menos Mikasa no lo creía así. Aunque era un buen ejercicio, y a veces las posiciones en que Rivaille la ponía eran mejor práctica en resistencia y flexibilidad que el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Ocurrió dos meses después de que comenzaran su enferma rutina.

Mikasa estaba en la oficina de Rivaille, vestida con nada más que sus pantalones, botas, y los cinturones de su equipo tridimensional. Él se los había dejado puestos, incluso aquellos que cruzaban su pecho.

Era una especie de fetiche suyo, había adivinado.

Su estado de desnudez igualaba al de ella, y Mikasa estaba moviendo sus manos sobre su gloriosamente tonificado pecho, tratando de no admirarlo tan obviamente, mientras se sentaba en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él.

Rivaille, por supuesto, lo captó.

-Deja de abrir tanto la boca,- le dijo, apretando sus pechos.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, para deslizar su lengua en su boca, y ella lo mordió.

-Perra,- Rivaille maldijo.

Mikasa sonrió con satisfacción, tirando de su cuello para traerlo de nuevo al beso. Él la besó con fuerza, antes de separarse y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Oh-_oh_\- Mikasa cerró sus ojos en éxtasis, jalando su cabello al tiempo que su lengua giraba alrededor de ella, y él succionó.

Fue en ese momento, que la puerta chirrió. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par, sólo para encontrarse con la amplia, sacudida, esmeralda de un Eren Jaeger.

_Notas de autora: Whooopsies. Debieron ponerle seguro a esa puerta. ¿Qué pasará después? Por favor déjenme un review y déjenme saber qué opinan. Lo sé, lo sé, estoy un poco depravada._

_También, por favor noten que este no va a ser como mis fics usuales, y Eren y Mikasa actuarán diferente debido a la naturaleza de esta historia. Si cualquiera está interesado en sólo ErenMika, chequen mis otras cosas, tengo smut, fluff y también aventura. Si quieren leer otro LeviMikaEren (miserable auto promoción) chequen mi fic __**The King, the Queen and the Ace (El Rey, la Reina y el As).**_

_Hasta entonces, ¡por favor dejen reviews y déjenme saber si les gustó! ¿Vale la pena continuarlo? Tengo otro capítulo medio escritoy el tercero planeado también, entonces deberían estar subidos pronto si todo va bien._

_También, ¿alguien conoce algún buen fic que una a estos como un OT3? Estoy sorprendida que o he visto muchos alrededor y yo pensé que serían bastante populares. Parecen la obvia malota opción para un OT3. También si alguien tiene buenos RiRen fics, ¡déjenme saber! No los que sólo son fluff, o teniéndolo sacándole a patadas la mierda a Eren, pero sí realistas con un buen desenvolvimiento de los personajes, preferiblemente no AUs. ¡Gracias!_

_Notas de traductora: Oh, sí, nenes. LeviMikaEren. Oh,sí. Fue súpermegaincreíble traducir esta pieza maestra, espero tener las otras partes subidas pronto, aunque mejor no prometo nada. Oh, también, si alguien ha leído este fic en inglés, y les ha gustado mi traducción, por favor, díganmelo, me va a hacer sentir muy bien, no tienen idea._

_Tengo planeado traducir _The King, the Queen and the Ace _en algún momento, porque realmente es… increíble, como todas las cosas que hace Levi Ackerman. La adoro. Con toda mi retorcida almita._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


End file.
